Memory Loss
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy is chasing Sonic and gets hit by a car. When Sonic takes her to the hospital, she is diagnosed with amnesia. Can Sonic help her get her memory back? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1: Accident

"Sonikku! Come back, my love!" Amy giggled as she chased Sonic the Hedgehog down the new and improved, Station Square.

"Nuh-uh, no way!" Sonic said, dashing across a cross walk. The light changed, but Amy was so focused on Sonic, she didn't notice. She ran across the street.

"AHH!" she screamed.

"Amy?" Sonic screeched to a halt. He turned to see her lying on the ground, unconscious. She had been hit by a car.

"Amy!" he said again, running over to her, fear running through his spikes. He shook her but she didn't move. He checked her pulse; she was still breathing.  
"Thank god," he muttered to himself. He picked her up, and ran to the Station Square Memorial Hospital, not saying anything to the person who had hit her.

"Mr... Hedgehog?" a nurse called.

"Yeah?" Sonic stopped pacing around the waiting room.

"I'd like to speak to you in private, please," she said. Sonic walked with her into an empty room.

"So how is she?" Sonic asked.

"Miss Rose is fine. Well, she's breathing and will be able to leave as soon as this afternoon. But..."

"Well?" Sonic asked, getting impatient.

"She seems to have suffered memory loss. She remembers her name and that she was born in Mercia. That seems to be it." Sonic was silent for a while.

"It may be indefinite, but it may come back this evening. We don't know... Does she have a place to stay? Because of her mental state, we can't let her stay home by herself."

_She has her apartment in Station Square, but she couldn't stay there alone. Cream and her mom were out of town, so the only other place she could stay was with me..._ Sonic thought.

"Uh, she can stay with me," Sonic said.

"Alright, Mr. Hedgehog. Come in and see her," the nurse said, leading Sonic into the room.

"Hello, Miss Rose," the nurse said. Amy smiled.

"Hello," she said. Amy's eyes wandered to Sonic. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ames," I said, grinning.

"Do I know you?" she asked, frowning.

"Uh, yeah. I'm your friend. Sonic the Hedgehog." She smiled slightly.

"_The_ Sonic the Hedgehog? I heard stories about you, when I lived in Mercia. How did-?" she started.

"I'll explain everything to you later. I promise," Sonic said.

"You'll be going home with Sonic, today. Just until you're ready to live by yourself again-" the nurse was cut off.

"No, I'm not," Amy said.

"But-"

"I don't know him. I'm not just gonna _'go home'_ with him," she said, crossing her arms.

"Ames-" Sonic started.

"_Don't _call me that," she hissed.

"Amy, you don't have any family anymore... Other than Rob O' the Hedgehog, but he lives in Mercia. We're in the United Federation. You have friends here that will take care of you until you get your memory back," Sonic explained, holding his hand out toward her. She looked away from it, but eventually sighed and took it.

"Fine. But please take me to my apartment to get clothes."

-Sonic's POV-

I had just checked Amy out of the hospital and we went outside.

"Let's get a cab," Amy suggested.

"Uh, Ames," I pointed to my legs, "This is money. I run faster than the speed of sound. Besides, I usually just carry you everywhere."

"Oh," she said. I picked her up gently. You might not want to keep your eyes open. You usually just..." I couldn't tell her that she buried her face in my chest. That would be embarrassing.

"I usually just...?" she asked.

"Uh, you usually just keep your eyes closed," I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. I ran to her apartment building, flying up the stairs. I set her down in front of her door.

"I have to get something for you in here. It may help with your memories," I said. I pulled out a key to her door.

"You have a key to my apartment?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. You gave one to me awhile back, actually..."

"Oh..." she said. "We weren't, um, dating, were we?" she asked.

"Uh, no," I said, my cheeks getting red. I opened the door.

"Your room is over there," I said, pointing her into the direction of the room. She walked towards the room. I went into her living room closet and pulled out a box of pictures. She had taken them on all of our adventures. There were also old newspaper clippings.

_This would jog her memory, for sure,_ I thought.

-Amy's POV-

It was annoying to not remember anything. It was even more annoying to find out that I had twenty of the same red dress. I didn't want to wear _only_ that, so I found other things. I realized I was wearing a red dress, so I switched out of that, for leggings and an over sized hoodie. I packed a week's worth of clothes (none of them were that dress) and I left the room.

"You changed?" Sonic asked me. I nodded.

"Did you know that I had copies of that dress?" He shrugged.

"Let's go," he said, holding his arms out. I noticed he had a box in his hand.

"Are you gonna be able to carry all of this," I asked him. I mean me, my bag, and a box? This guy was pretty lanky. It was kind of hard to believe that he was the savior of Mobius. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was really cute, but being cute doesn't save the world.

"I am stronger than I look, Ames," he said, picking me up. He started to run. He was _so_ fast. It was like instinct came over me, and I buried my face in his chest. I mentally yelled at myself. I didn't even know him. He finally stopped running and set me down.

"Alright. I'll give you a tour of the house," he said, grabbing my hand. He showed me his living room, kitchen, and upstairs.

"You have two bedrooms?" I asked.

"I live with my best friend, Tails," he said. "Tails'll be home tomorrow morning. He's working on a big project in the Mystic Ruins. He has a workshop there." We went back downstairs.

"Am I friends with Tails?" I asked. He sat down on the living room floor and I sat down next to him. He grabbed the box and opened it. There were a lot of pictures and newspaper clippings. We looked at the pictures first.  
He held up one with me and a yellow fox. We were hugging.

"This," he pointed at the yellow fox, "is Tails." I took the photo and looked at it. I had no memory of anything that had to do with the yellow fox.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," I said, putting the photo down. Sonic sighed at my reaction but picked up another photo.

"This," he said, pointing at a bunny rabbit, "is _your_ best friend. Her name is Cream. And that is her chao named Cheese." I still didn't remember her or anything else.

"How long have we known each other?" I asked him.

"Since you were 8 years old," he answered.

"How did we meet?"I asked him.

"I saved you from Metal Sonic; a creation made by Dr. Robotnik...or Doctor Eggman. Whichever, really..." he said. I pulled out a news article. It was labeled: Mobians in Soleanna.

"Soleanna?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, earlier this summer, you, me, Tails and a few others went to Soleanna. We ended up saving the world." I looked down at the picture. He read off the names for me.

"You, me, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, and Princess Elise..."

"So we're always having adventures?" I asked him.

"Yeah. That's our life." I pulled another picture out of the box. I was hugging him and he was blushing. I looked up to see his face slightly pink.

"I hug you in a lot of pictures... Why?" I asked him.

"You, uh, er, had a crush on me... Nothing serious," I could tell he was lying, but I didn't push him on it. "Ames?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I'm sorry..."

"For?" I asked.

"You were chasing me and I was running from you. You ran out into the street, and a car hit you. It's my fault. I'm _so _sorry..."

"It's alright. I was the idiot who ran into the street..." I muttered. He then did something that surprised me. He hugged me. This hug sent sparks through my body. I didn't even _know_ him, which was the scary part...

"You can take my bed. I'll crash on the couch," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Twinkle Park

-Sonic's POV-

I woke up to the smell of cooking. Not just any cooking; Amy's cooking. I guess she hasn't forgotten her mad cooking skills, I thought. I hopped off of the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sonic," Amy smiled at me.

"Hiya, Ames," I said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I figured this was the least I could do..."

"Nah, I don't mind. We're friends. Thanks, by the way."

* * *

We were eating breakfast in silence until Amy said,

"Can you show me around Station Square?"  
"Of course," I said, "What do you want to see?"

"Everything. The people, the buildings... Anything that can help me get my memory back."

"Fair enough," I said. "Get changed and we can go," I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, hugging me across the table. I could feel my face turn red. She got up and looked at me.

"I think you like me," she giggled.

"Yeah, right!" I snorted, "You liked me, if I can remember correctly."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, running upstairs.

I grabbed my phone. Tails had called. He left a voicemail saying that he'd be home tonight instead of this morning.

****

-Amy's POV-

I showered and changed. Today, I sported dark wash skinny jeans, a cream tube top, and UGG boots. I wore light makeup, too. I was just about to open the bedroom door when a picture caught my eye. It showed a very young Sonic, holding me. I looked about 8 years old then. His face was hardened. I couldn't blame him. He was way too young to have the responsibility of saving the world from evil. I turned my attention to myself. I looked so... in love. I looked adoringly at him. Maybe I did have a crush on him. He was very cute, his eyes especially. But being incredibly handsome isn't the reason why you should love somebody. I tore my gaze away from the picture and opened the door.

****

-Sonic's POV-

Amy came downstairs and up to me.  
"I'm ready," she said.

"About time," I said, teasing her, "I thought you'd died."

"Ha-ha, very funny," she rolled her eyes. I held out my arms from her. She hesitated.

"Amy, my arms are getting tired," I sighed.

"Did you always carry me around like this?" she asked.

"Yes, Amy. You're so slow, if you wanted to get anywhere I had to carry you," I grinned as I picked her up.

"Do you always pick up girls like they're your bride?" she glared. I started to run.

"Ames, just remember, at one time (actually more than one time) you wanted to be my bride. You've proposed a lot, actually..." I said, trying not to laugh. She blushed and hung her head.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Well I'm 15 so I said no. Although once I almost said yes."

"What?!" she said,her head snapping up. "I'm only 12!"

"Just kidding. What do they say? 'Laughing lightens the heart', is it?

"Whatever," she said. I stopped running and set her down.  
"This!" I paused for dramatic effect, "is Station Square." She looked around in awe.

"This is really nice," she said. I saw her looking at the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"You wanna go?" I asked her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's an amusement park. You wanted me to go there on a date with you once," I explained.

"Did we go?" she asked.

"Technically," I said, remembering that psychotic green robot that abducted her there.

"Alright, then let's go," she said, grabbing my hand. Why did she keep making me blush? About a month before she got hurt, every time I was with her my heart pounded really fast, and she would make me blush at the most minor things. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Two tickets, please," I said to the ticket master.

"Cute couples get in for free," he said in a monotone voice, "Have a dazzling day here at Twinkle Park." Amy and I had been walking around the park for about 45 minutes when I noticed that we were still holding hands. My breathing felt off.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I said. We were then surrounded by reporters and paparazzi.

"Sonic! Is it true that you and Amy Rose have become official?" one asked.

"Is this your first date?" another said. Amy started to back away. She was so not ready for this. I grabbed her waist to pick her up and ran to a place where they wouldn't be able to get to us. It was the closest place, too.

The Tunnel of Love.

Are you kidding me? I thought.

We got into the boat and I said to her,

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"They were just..." she said, not able to think of the right word.

"Everywhere?" I suggested. She nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I said.

"The Tunnel of Love?" she said, smiling. I was so happy it was dark in here. My face was on fire.

"Nearest place. It was either this, or the flashing lights..." I said. She then, did something that I would've never expected. She kissed my cheek. It was only about half a second, but it happened. I was at a loss for words.

The ride had finally come to the end of the tunnel.

"Let's go on that," I said, pointing at the tallest ride in the park. I helped her out of the boat, and she followed my gaze, stiffening.

"That looks really scary..." she said.

"You've been on way, way worse," I said.

"Oh, really? Like what?" she said crossing her arms.  
"Many of Eggman's crashing battle fleets and a falling Space colony, hurtling towards Mobius. I think you can survive a 3 minute, totally safe roller coaster," I grinned. She bit her lip.

"You can hold my hand," I said. She sighed, but took my offer.

* * *

I surprisingly got her into the first car. We started going up. She had her clutch on the metal bars so tight, I thought she would leave a dent in them.

"Ames, don't break the bar," I whispered in her ear. She put her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. I put my arm around her. We'd finally reached the peak of the roller coaster.  
"Is it over?" Amy whispered.

"I've got you," I said. Then we started going down.

"AHH!" Amy and the other normal people screamed.

"WOO!" I yelled, half standing. Of course, my running was faster and more exhilarating, but this was a nice second.

We did a few more loops and turns before coming to a complete stop.

"Can you stand?" I asked Amy.

"Yeah," she said attempting to stand up. She would've fallen over if I hadn't caught her. I laughed.

"Come here. I've got ya," I said, holding her in my arms. I walked over to a picnic table and set her down.

"You feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Much better," she said.

"You had me worried there, Ames-"

"Why do you call me that?" she asked. I couldn't answer for a minute.

"I don't know, I guess. Just sounds right. Amy is a mouthful sometimes," I shrugged.

"I like it," she said, "Did I call you anything?"

"Uh...yeah..." I said, my face warming.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Uh, Sonikku..." I said.  
"Did you like it?" she asked. For the longest while, I couldn't stand it. But time went on and I grew to like it.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

"I like that smile the best," Amy commented.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Your genuine smile. It's nice," Amy said.

"Well, we'd better get home. It's getting late," I said. She nodded.

* * *

When we got home, I turned on a movie and we sat on my bed watching it. I didn't even know what the movie was called; I was watching her the entire time. She was so beautiful. I wanted to hold her all the time. I noticed she had fallen asleep on my chest. I knew I should've moved her and went downstairs, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still wanted to be with her. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, was in love with Amy Rose.


	3. Chapter 3: Before We Met?

**ALRIGHT! So I know this series ****_wasn't_**** long, but I REALLY wanted to start working on my next project: Sonic Team Vacation. I like to work on my stories one at a time to be organized. So anyway. I really hope you enjoy this last and final chapter. I will do stories on request. Also, check out my other fanfic, Knothole High. It's completed and people say they like it, so you might, too. Check it out! Anyway, thank you SO much for your reviews. It means a lot to me! Alright, let's get started.**

-Amy's POV-

I woke up the next morning to find myself laying on Sonic's chest. I smiled and kept my head there. Then I realized what was happening. I jolted up and hopped off the bed. Yesterday was such a blur. I remembered going on a date with him... Wait, was it a date?

No, no it wasn't.

Yes it was.

No, it wasn't.

Well did you want it to be?

Yeah- Hey! That's not the point!

Shut up and face the facts! You like him. You both were obviously friends before you lost your memory. You even proposed to him a few times! You LIKE him!

UGH!

I was starting to get a headache. I decided mentally arguing about this topic was useless. I went to the bathroom to shower.

I usually sing in the shower. Ever since I was little. It relaxed me. I hummed Everytime We Touch, which thoroughly confused me, because I never remembered hearing this song. I got out of the shower to realize that I forgot to bring my clothes. I could not go out there in only a towel, because he might be up, but I couldn't just stay in there all day... I could hear him moving.

"Uh, Sonic...?" I said, my head hanging. I was mortified.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I forgot my clothes. Can you get them for me?" There was a brief pause. "They're in the duffle bag..." More silence.

"Sonic?"

"Oh, no, I'm here, Ames. I'm just debating if I should give them to you, or let you deal with this situation..." I could practically hear his grin. That's right. Hear it. I groaned.

"C'mon! Please?" I said.  
"Alright, but count this as a free pass. Next time don't forget," he knocked on the door. I opened it slightly, just so I could grab the bag.  
"Hurry up, though, because last night, Tails got here. He wants to see you," Sonic said.  
"Alright," I said, closing the door.

"Oh, and by the way, you have an amazing voice," he said. I groaned.

-Sonic's POV-

"How's she feeling?" Tails asked.

"Good, I guess. The way she normally acts, just without the obsessive love for me..."

"That's good," Tails said as he flipped pancakes. I heard Amy come downstairs. Tails sat down the spatula and turned to greet Amy.

"Hey, Amy," Tails smiled.

"Tails," Amy said.

"How are ya?"

"Good, despite being hit by a car and all..." Tails laughed. She made me smile. Tails' watch reader thingy beeped.

"Oh, NO! I'm supposed to meet Professor Pickle in an hour!" Tails said. He threw me the spatula.  
"I'll be back later!" he said, running out the door.

"Who's 'Professor Pickle'?" Amy asked.

"He's a college professor that lives in Spagonia. We met him earlier this summer..." I said.

"Oh... Hey, the pancakes are about to burn!" Amy laughed at my attempt to flip them.

"Like this," she said, gently holding my hand. I could feel my face start to burn. She giggled.  
"We need to talk," she said.

"Uh, okay," I said.

"It's about our relationship before I lost my memory. What's up?"

"Well...you, uh, had a huge crush on me. I guess it, um, started when I saved you from Metal Sonic a few years back... You would do insane, but amazing things to get my attention. You have even saved my life a couple times, actually, risking your own life in the process..."  
"When?" she asked.

"Well, if you hadn't unlocked my prison cell on Prison Island, I would've blown up, you saved me from Silver the Hedgehog in Soleanna, and you also helped bring me back to life by finding a chaos emerald. So, uh, thanks."

"What about your feelings towards me?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"It all started when you gave me a seashell bracelet, I guess. You took a lot of time to make it and I saw how heartbroken you were when one of Eggman's mechs destroyed it. I saw that your fangirl crush was more than that. I realized that I was starting to like you a lot more.

"Then you saved me from Prison Island. We went up to Space Colony ARK with Tails and I was going to die again. Robotnik had put me in a capsule, and I even believed it was the last time I would see you. I turned to Tails and gave him a brotherly goodbye and then I turned to you. There were so many things I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you them there. If I died, and you knew how I truly felt, you'd keep looking back. I'd hate for you to have to do that. Therefore, my 'last' words to you were, 'Amy... Take care of yourself..."  
She was quiet.

"So my feelings towards you? I love you. I love you so much..." I trailed off.

"Sonic..." she put her hand to my face. She had tears in her eyes. "I remember...the Ark, Soleanna...everything..." she trailed off.

"You, wha-?" I was silenced by her kiss. It was the best feeling I'd ever felt. I didn't want to break apart.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy whispered.

"I love you, too, Amy Rose," I said back. We kissed again, enjoying every minute of it.

-EPILOGUE-

Amy did end up getting her memory back. Her and Sonic chase in meadows now; not busy cities. Amy is back at her apartment now and her and Sonic have finally become official. Tails was not late for his meeting.

**THE END**


End file.
